dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Acrobatics
Chosen during Character Creation as a character's Movement Mode, Acrobats' are master aerialists and climbers who use their skills to vault across the rooftops with seemingly effortless grace. Acrobats are able to climb and cling to any surface, giving them a unique way to approach both movement and combat. Using a Grapple Line, Acrobats can quickly ascend tall buildings and traverse the gap between skyscrapers. And for movement across the massive cityscapes, Acrobats can even glide across the sky after leaping from vast heights. Characters with acrobatics can double jump, run at a fast pace (though not as fast as Super Speed), climb buildings with their hands, grapple hook up and to the sides of buildings, and glide from great heights. At level 9, Acrobatics have the ability to use "Rocket Boosters", where they are able to use Rocket Boosters to glide around the cities without stopping, but they are unable to attack while in this mode. Rocket Boosters can be enabled by clicking "NumLock" on the keyboard while the character is in the air. Acrobatics Skill Tree Grip onto and climb any surface, leaping down to destroy opponents. Getting around with Acrobatics: PC version The in-game skill page doesn't describe how to activate most of the Acrobatics skills, and doesn't mention most of what you can do with Acrobatics. What follows is a more detailed guide to how to get around a city using Acrobatics. Unless otherwise noted, all this is usable from the start. (Note: all of the following assumes you have Acrobatics toggled on; use F to toggle it on and off) While on the ground: Spacebar: Jump. Hold forward (up arrow or W) while facing a wall/building: '''Begin climbing the wall/building; hold forward to keep climbing, or just cling to the wall. (Informal note: While wall-climbing, keep in mind that one of the more famous superhero wall-crawlers does not belong to DC, but to Marvel Comics. Any resemblance to any Marvel superhero is completely unintentional.) '''While on a wall: Hold Spacebar: '''Fire a '''Grapple Line to rocket up the wall. Keep holding Spacebar to keep going up. (Must be unlocked first by being level 9 and spending a Skill Point.) Tap Spacebar while facing away from the wall: '''Jump off the wall. '''Directional buttons (The arrow keys, or WASD): Climb up, slide down, or wall-run. While in midair: For all of this, keep in mind there is no falling damage, so there's no need to land softly unless you want to. Press Spacebar: Do another jump; you can only do one midair jump until you touch ground, or a wall. Combo jump/midair jump for a nice double jump. Hold Spacebar:'' Begin gliding to move forward and descend much slower. Releasing Spacebar stops the glide, and you drop almost straight down. If you're still in the air, you can hold Spacebar again to resume gliding. '''Hold Spacebar while near a wall:' Fire a Glide Line to launch towards the wall, then cling to it. (Must be unlocked first by being level 9 and spending a Skill Point.) Press Numlock: '''Begin a '''Rocket-assisted Glide, moving very fast. Numlock toggles this on and off. Unlike regular gliding, you don't descend; it will take more testing to work out the details, but you seem to stay at a level height relative to the height of buildings around you. Move near tall buildings to glide higher, or just stick to the wall and start climbing. (Must be unlocked first by being level 9 and spending a Skill Point.) Category:Movement enhancements Category:Abilities